El amor
by Yeire
Summary: Capítulo único. RHr. Ron está completamente enamorado de Hermione. Se acerca el baile de San Valentín, ¿Ron tendrá las agallas suficientes para confesarle a la chica sus sentimientos? REVIEWS


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro._

_**EL AMOR**_

Ron no podía pensar con claridad. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía sus infinitas curvas, su cabello castaño, que había dejado de ser enmarañado para volverse sedoso, formando suaves ondas que vagaban por la espalda de la muchacha; sus ojos color miel, que conseguían que se volviera loco, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa en la que se perdía, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Ese era unos de los momentos en los que sólo pensaba en ella, la peor de sus pesadillas fue enterarse de que ella amaba a Harry, y sus temores eran cada vez peores. Harry estaba al día de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, porque era a ella a quien amaba. Pero el muchacho de pelo azabache nunca le había dicho a la chica nada de lo que sabía de los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella.

En ese instante estaba con ella y con Harry en la Sala Común, Harry y Hermione hablaban entretenidamente mientras Ron no dejaba de pensar en esa chica, la chica que había conquistado su corazón. De repente, una voz, la más bonita de las voces para Ron, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

.-¡Ron! -dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué te pasa?

.-¿Eh¡Oh, nada! Sólo estaba pensando respondió el muchacho pelirrojo.

.-Ah... te preguntábamos que si vas a ir al baile de San Valentín -le dijo Harry. Sabía en qué había estado pensando su amigo instantes antes y una fina sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, sonrisa que no se borró en toda la tarde.

Ron se encogió de hombros y dijo:

.-No lo sé. Si encuentro pareja supongo que sí, pero no estoy seguro. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza y Ron salió por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Vagó sin rumbo por los corredores del castillo y varias muchachas se le acercaron a pedirle que fuera al baile con ellas, pero a todas les contestaba lo mismo: "Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes", cosa que era mentira porque él aún no le había pedido salir a ninguna chica, y con Hermione... simplemente no se atrevía a pedírselo. De todas formas, si el muchacho pelirrojo se hubiera planteado salir con alguna chica, seguramente la muchacha le hubiera dicho que saldría con él encantada. Ron había cambiado demasiado durante el último verano, ya tenía 17 años, era realmente musculoso, cosa de Quidditch, y la mayoría de las muchachas de Hogwarts peleaban por salir con él. En realidad, todas menos Hermione.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Ron aún no sólo no se decidía a declararle su amor a Hermione, ni siquiera era capaz de pedirle que fuera su pareja del baile.

Por fin un día decidió invitarla a ir al baile de San Valentín con él y fue a buscarla a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero la muchacha no se encontraba allí, así que supuso que estaría en la biblioteca y decidió ir a buscarla allí, ya que en su dormitorio ya la había buscado.

Volvió a salir por el agujero del retrato y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a entrar, pues cuando llegaba Hermione caminaba por la biblioteca en dirección a la salida, y cuando Ron se paró delante de la puerta para coger impulso y entrar a hablar con la muchacha, la misma puerta le dio un gran golpe en la nariz y el muchacho cayó al suelo, no sin antes soltar un grito de dolor. Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo, agarrandose la nariz con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo.

.-¡Ron! -dijo Hermione sorprendida de ver a su amigo en esa posición, y sonrojada por haber sido ella quien le había tirado al suelo- Vaya Ron, lo siento.

.-No importa Mione, venía a hablar contigo -dijo él-. ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

.-Claro -dijo ella, y juntos se dirigieron a las orillas del lago. Ron aún sujetándose la nariz.

.-Ron, lo siento, de verdad -dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a una de las orillas del lago.

.-Ya te dije que no pasa nada Mione, verás, yo quería preguntarte algo -dijo, la muchacha levantó la mirada y él continuó-. ¿Quieresneviralmaileconbigo?

.-¿Qué? Ron... no te he entendido¿podrías decirlo más despacio?

.-Lo siento, es que me he puesto nervioso -repuso enrojeciendo hasta las raíces del pelo-. ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? -dijo más despacio.

Hermione quedó sorprendida, pero se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de Ron y cerca de su oído susurró:

.-¿Por qué no?

En ese momento Ron se sentía el muchacho más feliz del mundo, y pasando sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha la estrechó más hacia él. ¡Iba a ir con Hermione al baile! Todas las chicas que pasaban por el lado de la pareja miraban con odio a la muchacha, por estar abrazada a su ídolo y ser correspondida por él.

Volvieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades sin importancia, cinco minutos después de que ellos entraran, por el agujero del retrato aparecieron Harry y Ginny, con sendas sonrisas de felicidad en la cara. Hermione y Ginny fueron al cuarto de la pelirroja mientras Harry y Ron subían al suyo.

Ron no aguantaba más y le dijo a Harry que Hermione había accedido a ir con él al baile, Harry le felicitó y le contó que Ginny también iba a ser su pareja.

.-Bueno, espero que me la cuides muy bien, porque si no... ya sabes lo que te espera -dijo Ron.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y el último día de Hogsmeade antes de San Valentín, Ron y Harry compraron regalos para las chicas en la joyería del pueblo. Ron le compró a Hermione una gargantilla de plata, tenía bastante dinero ya que su padre era el nuevo Ministro de Magia después de que Fudge se volviera loco. Por otra parte, Harry le compró a Ginny una pulsera.

.-¿Tú crees que a Hermione le gustará? -dijo Ron sonrojándose levemente.

.-¡Claro! Además, hiciste muy bien en comprarla de plata porque a ella no le gusta el oro, dice que es demasiado vistoso -dijo Harry-. ¿Y tú crees que a Ginny le gustará esto?

.-No, no le gustará -el rostro de Harry se ensombreció y sus ojos se oscurecieron-. ¡Le encantará! -exclamó Ron.

Luego miró hacia el frente y se puso rojo como un tomate, luego guardó la cajita en su túnica, a lo que Harry le imitó, porque las dos chicas se acercaban sonrientes.

.-Hola chicos -dijeron las muchachas, y les dieron un beso en la mejilla a sus respectivas parejas para el baile.

.-Ho... hola -balbucearon ellos, lo que provocó un ataque de risa incontrolable en las chicas.

.-¿Por qué os reís? -preguntó Ron ofendido.

.-Bueno, hermanito, es obvio -dijo Ginny, riendo como loca-. ¡Os... jaja...os habéis... jaja... os habéis visto la cara... jajaja!

Los chicos pusieron cara de duros, lo que provocó más risas por parte de las dos muchachas.

.-Bueno¿os vais a dejar de reír o qué¿Vienes a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla? -añadió Harry dirigiéndose a Ron. Éste asintió y ambos se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas. Al momento las chicas reaccionaron.

.-¡Esperadnos! -gritaron antes de salir corriendo tras ellos, hasta alcanzarles, lo que no les llevó mucho tiempo, ya que ellas corrían y los chicos iban andando tranquilamente.

Los cuatro llegaron al local, se sentaron en una mesa y al rato la señora Rosmerta les llevó cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla bien fresquita. Los chicos pagaron y las dos parejas volvieron al castillo para la cena.

* * *

Pasaron los días y, como era de esperar, el día de San Valentín se acercaba. Ron estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, cada vez que se cruzaba con Hermione susurraba un tímido "Hola" y se sonrojaba.

Llegó el, tan esperado por las chicas, día de San Valentín. Eran las ocho de la tarde y Harry y Ron estaban en su habitación, preparándose. Ron se puso la túnica de gala azul marino que le habían regalado Fred y George ese año, y que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Los gemelos Weasley habían cosechado tanto éxito con su tienda de artículos de broma "Sortilegios Weasley", que habían montado negocio en todo el mundo, en España, en Francia, en Alemania...

Harry, mientras tanto, se ponía una túnica verde esmeralda que le habían regalado Ron en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Su pelo, seguía tan alborotado como siempre, y desistió en sus intentos de peinarlo.

Los dos muchachos iban a esperar a Hermione y a Ginny en la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, casi mordiéndose las uñas.

Después de un cuarto de hora esperando, que se les hizo eterno, las muchachas salieron de la habitación de Hermione, que era donde se habían estado arreglando, y bajaron las escaleras al encuentro de sus parejas. Ellas también estaban muy nerviosas, aunque no lo exteriorizaban tanto como Harry y Ron. El muchacho pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos cuando Hermione terminó de bajar las escaleras y se quedó frente a él, estaba preciosa, al igual que Ginny, pero él no se fijó en su hermana, sino en su pareja. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por un oportuno codazo de Harry, no hubiera bajado de la nube en que se encontraba. La muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ron se sonrojó. Hermione llevaba una túnica y unos zapatos de color dorado, con el pelo suelto brillando.

.-Va... vaya -balbuceó Ron-. Estás... bueno... preciosa.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisita tímida, la misma que le gustaba tanto al pelirrojo, y se sonrojó aún más que antes.

.-¿Vamos? -dijo Ron tendiéndole su brazo a la chica, que asintió y pasó su brazo por el de él.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y vieron que había algunas mesas con siete sillas cada una. Vio que Harry y Ginny no habían llegado aún, pero no se preocupó, pues la cena empezaría media hora más tarde. "Se habrá entretenido dándole su regalo" pensó Ron, pero se acordó de algo "¡Mierda¡El regalo! Menos mal que lo tengo aquí."

.-Oye Mione, la cena no empieza hasta las nueve y media, y aún son las nueve. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo afuera? -preguntó Ron, rezando para que la muchacha le dijera que si.

.-Bueno, vale -dijo ella, y lo siguió hasta los terrenos del colegio.

Llegaron a una de las orillas del lago, donde habían acomodado unos bancos de aspecto cómodo rodeados de setos. Se sentaron en uno de ellos y Ron sacó la cajita.

.-Esto es para ti Mione -dijo el muchacho volviéndose tan rojo como su cabello.

.-¿Para mí? No tendrías que haberte molestado -dijo ella.

.-No fue una molestia. Ábrelo -dijo Ron.

La muchacha abrió la caja con manos temblorosas y cuando vio lo que había dentro abrazó a Ron con dulzura.

.-¡Siempre quise tener una¿Cómo lo sabías? Muchas gracias Ron -dijo Hermione.

.-¿Te la pongo? -repuso él. La chica asintió y le dio la espalda, sujetándose el pelo para que se la pudiera poner sin dificultad. Estaba tan hermosa... tan deseable... que le besó el cuello casi inconscientemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un tortazo o una regañina, pero eso no ocurrió, por el contrario Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Volvieron al Gran Comedor y comenzaron a cenar, sin tener que soportar más incidentes de ese tipo, pero aunque los incidentes no se produjeran, Ron no podía despegar los ojos de ese cuello, ahora medianamente cubierto por la gargantilla, lucía tan bien en ese lugar...

.-¡Ron! -dijo Harry sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones-. Ron, tienes toda la mejilla llena de carmín.

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó levemente, mientras Ron se frotaba la mejilla con fuerza.

.-¿Ya? -le preguntó a Harry después de estar un rato frotando. El aludido negó con la cabeza y Ron se puso nervioso-. Que alguien me lo quite, por favor.

.-Hermione¿se lo puedes quitar tú? Es que como eres mujer y tienes más tacto con éstas cosas... -ella asintió y se levantó de su asiento, a la vez que Harry le daba un codazo en las costillas a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo. Las parejas ya empezaban a bailar y por eso no se fijaron en ellos cuando pasaron por el centro del Gran Comedor en dirección a la salida.

.-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Ron confuso, dejándose guiar por la mano que le había dado a Hermione cuando salieron del Comedor.

.-Al baño, eso no se quita si no es con agua, vamos a tu habitación y de Harry¿vale? -Ron asintió y continuó andando, no sin antes susurrar un par de palabras.

Llegaron a la Sala Común y Ron se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Harry, mientras la muchacha se dirigía a la habitación de las chicas, pues antes de verse se iban a poner el pijama. Cuando Ron llegó a la habitación encontró una carta sobre su cama. Y la leyó.

_Ron:_

_Siento dejarte solo pero esta noche no voy a pasar la noche en nuestra habitación. Habla con Hermione y dile lo que sientes, yo lo hice con Ginny y ahora somos novios, y yo que decía que no me hacía caso... Que tonto fui. Pásatelo bien y no te enfades por dejarte solo esta noche, además, sabes que si quieres te puedes quedar con Hermione, ella puede dormir en mi cama, o en la tuya... jeje. _

_Con los mejores deseos:_

_Harry_

Después de leer la carta se puso el pijama y esperó a Hermione sentado en la cama. Cuando ella llegó, Ron se quedó mirándola, nunca habría pensado que Hermione se vería tan bien en un camisón blanco.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta cerró la puerta con llave y con cerrojo e insonorizó la habitación.

.-Ron, eso sólo se quita con agua, pero parece que está cortada¿te importa que te lo quite con un poco de saliva? -Ron negó con la cabeza y recordó que él mismo había cortado el agua después de ducharse para que Harry no se pudiera mojar el pelo, porque así le quedaba peor.

La muchacha de ojos color miel se acercó a él y mojó su pulgar con un poco de saliva, para luego quitarle el carmín al muchacho. A medida que le limpiaba le iba dando más besos alrededor del cuello, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera. Luego fueron pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que Ron se excitara.

.-Oye Mione, tengo que contarte algo -dijo Ron notando los mordiscos de la muchacha.

.-Desembucha -dijo ella.

.-Yo... verás... bueno... yo... te... amo, Mione -dijo tembloroso, más por los mordiscos que por otra cosa, el muchacho estaba llegando al límite de autocontrol de su cuerpo.

.-Yo también te amo Ron -dijo Hermione.

.-¿Qué¡Pero si tú amas a Harry! -dijo Ron, sintiéndose engañado.

.-¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo no amo a Harry, te amo a ti desde... desde... ¡ya ni lo recuerdo! Por eso fui al baile contigo, porque te amo. ¿Crees que si no lo hiciera iba a ir contigo Ron? Les dije a todos los chicos que me pidieron ser su pareja que no por ti, porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que me lo pidieras tú. ¿Por qué te crees que no dudé un momento en decirte que si?

Ron se acercó a Hermione y, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la pidió perdón.

.-No importa Ron, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo a ti, no a Harry -dijo ella.

.-Te creo Mione, yo también te amo -dijo, y después de una pequeña pausa añadió-¿Me puedes seguir quitando el carmín? Me estaba gustando...

La muchacha volvió a la tarea de morder y dar pequeños besitos al cuello de Ron, y ya de paso, con la excusa de limpiar el carmín, pasaba su lengua por cada beso. Fue bajando por el cuello de Ron hasta encontrarse con la nuez, la besó y pasó su lengua por ella, pero no la mordió, pues pensó que podría hacerle daño. Tanto le gustó al muchacho de ojos azules ese acto que, sujetando fuertemente a Hermione de la cintura, donde todavía tenía sus manos, y haciendo que la muchacha le mirase, la robó el primer beso y susurró la primera pregunta en su oído, después de un largo rato besándose.

.-¿Quieres ser mi novia Mione? -le preguntó.

La forma en la que ella respondió a la pregunta fue muy simple y placentera, volvió a capturar sus labios en un largo beso, más apasionado que el anterior. De pronto sintió como la lengua de Ron pedía permiso para entrar en el reino de su boca, y su propia lengua salió para jugar con su compañera, juego que ganó la del muchacho en pocos segundos, así que la dejó introducirse en su boca enteramente. Ron tumbó a la muchacha suavemente en la cama, sin poderse contener, sin quererse contener. Quería tenerla para él, amarla, sentirla... pero no sabía si ella también lo deseaba, así que se lo preguntó.

.-Mione¿estás segura de esto¿Es esto lo que quieres?

.-Ron, llevo deseando esto meses, y más contigo. Te amo, y quiero llegar contigo a donde sea -respondió ella.

El muchacho la besó dulcemente y juntos se despojaron de toda su ropa. Cuando Ron entró en ella la muchacha sintió dolor, pero también amor, sintió que Ron la trataba con dulzura y respeto. Pronto acompasaron sus movimientos, pensaron que pronto llegaría el culmen, y llegó tan pronto que se sorprendieron. Ron estaba agotado y sudaba muchísimo, pero se tumbó al lado de su novia y no dejó de besarla entre jadeos.

.-Fue fantástico -le dijo-. Te amo preciosa.

.-Yo también te amo -le respondió Hermione, besándolo con pasión, pero también con suavidad y con respeto al momento vivido.

La muchacha abrazó a su novio por la cintura y éste le acarició el pelo, al rato ella pensó que había parado y le miró. Se había quedado dormido. "Pobrecito -pensó-, estará cansado". Le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches en los labios y se recostó en su pecho, ella también estaba cansada, pero se sentía muy especial al ser amada por Ron. Enseguida se quedó dormida pensando en Ron y en el momento vivido.

Las semanas siguientes fueron las mejores de la pareja. Los chicos miraban a Ron como si quisieran matarlo, y las chicas miraban a Hermione como diciendo: "Ya te pillaremos sola", pero se equivocaban, las amigas de la muchacha habían hablado con algunas chicas y les habían dicho que matarían a Hermione si la vieran sola, por lo que ella la acompañaban a todas partes. Por otro lado, cuando las miradas de odio eran las únicas que había en el pasillo por donde pasaba la pareja, Hermione y Ron se abrazaban y se besaban con más amor que nunca.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

¡Holas! Espero que os haya gustado aunque es uno de mis primeros fics y no es que sea precisamente el mejor. Esta pareja antes me fascinaba pero, sinceramente, prefiero a DHr y HHr. De todas formas espero que me dejéis algún review.

Muchos besos a todos.

.-PaddyPau-.


End file.
